The Missing White-Hair Prince
by Zory rock101
Summary: Zen and the others are missing and Shirayuki went out to go and find them.
1. Chapter 1

**The Missing White-Hair Prince**

 ** **Publish 9/21/17****

 **Chapter 1**

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

The castle feels empty and alone without Zen it been a week since Zen was Missing. Kiki and Mitsuhide went out to find him four days ago but they did not come back yet. I was sitting in our room and looking out of the window. Zen and I are married for five months now and I'm pregnant with his child. I did not have a chance to tell him that he is going to be a father. King Izana knows about it and told me that I need guard everywhere I go. Obi has not been here since Zen went missing.

"Princess Shirayuki, dinner is ready." said maid. I stood up and walked out of my room and down the hallway followed by a guard. I walked to the dinner and King Izana was sitting at the end of the table waiting for me. I sit down next to him. I did not say a word to him. "The guard is looking for Zen right now. I will bring him back before the baby is born." Izana said, looking at me. I nod my head and took a bite out of my food. I can't just sit here and just wait. I going to left the castle tonight and find Zen and the other.

After I got done eating I walked back to my room and open the door. I pull out a bag and put some clothes in a bag and medicine also in the bag. I grabbed my hood and put it on. I cover my bright red hair. and put the strap over my shoulder and open the window. I jump down and landed on the ground not making a noise. I run over to the wall of the castle and starting to climb the vines on the wall. After I got to the top and jump down. I walked to the village to get a horse and a sword to protect myself. I don't know how to use a sword but I can learn.

"Man, this walked to the village is very long," I said to myself. I stop for a minute to take a break because my legs were starting hurting. I looked up at the sky and the sun is setting over the mountain. It is getting dark and it was time to call it night but I was not ready to go to sleep out here in the forest. I stood up and starting to walk again to the village and rest there. After a while, I finally got to the village. I knock on the first house I saw. When the door open and man answer the door. He his not look very nice.

"What do you want?" Asked the man in a very harsh tone. I looked at the man and asked if I can stay here for the night. He just laughs and slams the door in my face. I walked down to the next house and asked the same question but they did the something. I saw a horse stable that is not too far away from me. I walked over to the stable and took off my bag to use as a pillow. I laid down and close my eyes to get some rest before the guard from the castle come and looking for me.

The next morning I woke up before the rooster crowed. I grab my bag and walked out of the stable and down the street. I need to get out of this village as so as possible. I saw a man with a horse. "excuse me, sir." I call out to him, walking up. The man turns around and looked at me.

"What can I do for you young lady?" he asked, with a smile.

"Can I borrow your horse?" I answer with a question.

"May I asked, what do you need my horse for?" He asked. I start to explain about Zen and the others are missing and I'm going out to look for them. "Oh, I see you may borrow my horse." He said with a smile on his face.

"Thank you," I said with a bow. He hands me the rope and walked away. I got on the horse and took off away from the village. I ride the horse for a while. I then saw an apple tree. I got off the horse and tire the rope on a branch so the horse didn't run away. I went up to the tree and pick some apple. I put five or six in my bag and I give one to the horse. "There you go," I said, petting the horse while he is eating the apple in my hand. I untie the rope and gets back on. "The next village is not that far from here. We should get there before it gets dark." I said, looking at the map. I grab before I left the castle. "Let's go." I kicking the side of the horse and ride off.

After a while, it was getting dark. I was almost to the village when I saw the light up. I find a horse stable and put my horse in the for the night. I walked over to an inn and went in and saw a lady at the front desk. "Hello, may I help you?" She asked, looking at me. I walked up to the desk and asked her if she has any room open. "Yes, I do." She said, hand me a key to the door.

"Thank you," I said, walking up the stairs and down the hallway until I come to my room. I open the door and turn on the light. I put my bag down on a table. Then I sat down and put out some new clothes because I was going to take a bath when I'm here. I grab a towel and walked to the bathroom. I got in the water and clean myself after I got down I wash my dirty clothes and hung them up until it gets dry. I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

 **The next day...**

I walked over to a shop to see if they have any sword that I can use. I went into a store and looked around. In this store, there are weapons all over the store. I saw a mid-age man sitting behind the desk working on making more weapons to sell. I went up to the desk. "Excuse me, sir," I said calling out to him. He turned around and looked at me.

"Yes, may I help you?" He asked, standing up and walked over to the desk.

"I'm looking for a sword," I answer, looking at him. He looked at me and shake his head.

"I don't think the sword will work for you. You look like you used a bow more than a sword." He said, walking around the desk and put out a bow and arrows. He walked back over to me and hand me the bow and arrow. I took them from him. "This will suit you a lot better than a sword."

"Thank you," I said, put the strap of the arrows over my shoulder.

"You are welcome. Come back again." He said, watching me walk out of the store. I went to the stable and getting my horse ready to head out. I get on my horse and left the village. "Where is Zen and the others?" I asked, myself, looking around the forest but have not seen anyone in the forest. Just then I feel a raindrop hitting my hand. I looked up at the sky and saw the rain starting to rain harder. "Let's go and find a dry place to stay until the rain stop," I said, kicking the horse to run faster. I got out of the forest I saw a cave and went over to the cave to dry off.

 **See you in the next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Missing White-Hair Prince**

 ** **Publish 9/24/17****

 ** **Trixxylover15:**** She is only ten weeks along right now.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Back at the Castle (Izana P.O.V)**

I'm sitting at my desk doing some paperwork when a letter from Zen comes in. He has been writing a letter to me to see how Shirayuki is doing. I open the letter and read what he writes:

Izana,

Thank you, for keeping Shirayuki safe until I get back. Obi found us couple days ago. I hope to get home soon. Thank you for not telling Shirayuki about me and what I'm doing. When I get home, I will explain everything to her. I should be home by the end of next month

Prince Zen

I set the letter down. Thinking how to tell Zen that is wife left the castle. I remember that day.

 **Flashback...**

Zen stood in front of me with Kiki and Mitsuhide. "What is it?" I said, looking down at a book in my hand.

"Lord brother, There is a request I want to ask you." Zen answer, looking at me.

"Okay, what is it?" I asked, close my book and looking up at Zen.

"Somebody wants to hurt Shirayuki. I need to go and stop them before anything bad happen to Shirayuki. I need you to keep Shirayuki safe until I get back. Can you please protect Shirayuki?" Zen asked, bowing his head to me.

"That fine then," I said.

"Don't tell Shirayuki anything," He said.

 ** **End of Flashback...****

I pull a piece of paper out of my desk and start writing a letter to Zen. In the letter was about Shirayuki. After a while, I finish writing the letter. I hand the letter to a messenger so he can send it to Zen.

 **Deep in the forest on the west side of Clarines (Zen P.O.V)...**

"Prince Zen, are you listening to me." Said Mitsuhide, standing in front of me. Kiki and Obi are making lunch.

"Yes, I'm listening," I said, looking at Mitsuhide.

"We need to attack them first," Mitsuhide said, sit down on a big rock.

"Okay, but-" I got cut off by a messenger from Clarines. "What is it?" I asked, looking at the young man.

"A letter from King Izana." He said, hand me the letter.

"Okay, thanks," I said, watching him walk off. I open the letter and stating to read it. My eyes got wide.

"Zen what is it?" Mitsuhide asked, looking at me.

"It Shirayuki," I said.

"What about Shirayuki?" Kiki asked, stood up and walked over to me.

"She left, the castle couple days ago. She is trying to find us." I said, stood up and got on my horse.

"Zen where are you going?" Mitsuhide asked, looking up at me.

"I'm going to find Shirayuki," I answer, took off following by Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Obi.

 **Meanwhile with Shirayuki (Shirayuki P.O.V)...**

I got my horse ready to head out of this village. I got on my horse and took off into the forest. After a while, I heard a sound up in the tree. I got off my horse and pulling out an arrow. I was getting ready for whoever with jump out of the tree. I looked all around me. Suddenly, someone jumps out of a tree. A man land in front of me, the man stood up. My eyes got wide.

 **See you in the next chapter...**

 **Who is this man? Find out in the next chapter. Sorry short chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Missing White-Hair Prince**

 ** **Publish 10/16/17****

 ** **Sorry for the late update****

 ** ** **Chapter 3******

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

My eyes got wide in shock the man who stands in front of me was Obi. "Hello, Mistress." Obi said, looking at me.

"Obi." I said, looking at him. Before he can speak we heard someone calling out to him.

"Obi where are you?" asked the voice.

"I'm over here." Obi yelled back, looking at where the voice is coming from.

"We told you not to run off my yourself." the voice belongs to be Zen. Zen saw me standing behind Obi. "Shirayuki." He said, run over to me and pull me close to him. "Why are you out here?" Zen asked, holding me tighter in his arms.

"Because I was looking for you and the other." I answer. Zen let go of me and stare into my eyes. "Shirayuki, it to dangerous out here. You shouldn't have come and looking for us." Zen said. I took a step back and put a hand on my stomach.

"You did not want me to come and looked for you. What about our child?" I asked, looking at Zen eyes got wide but I did not stay there for long. I run away from Zen.

"Shirayuki, wait." Zen said, chasing after me. "Please stop, You will hurt our baby." He said. I stop run without turning around to look at him. Zen walked up to be and make me look at him.

"How long did you know?" He asked, looking at me.

"Seen the day you were gone." I answer.

"Zen, Is Shirayuki okay?" Mitsuhide asked, running up to us.

"Yes, she is fine. Lets go to a village for the night." Zen answer, walked back to the other holding my hand. He helps me on to my horse, and we went to the closest village. We got to an inn and Zen open the door and let me walked in.

"Good afternoon." Said a man standing behind a desk with a smile on his face. We got to an inn and Zen open the door and let me walked in. The man hands the key to Zen and Zen walked back to us.

"Mitsuhide and Obi will stare a room. Kiki will have her our room." Zen said, hand a key to Mitsuhide and Kiki. Zen and I walked to our room and close the door behind us. I sat down on the bed and Zen kneel down in front of me. He put his head on my stomach to listen to the baby.

 **See you next time...**

 **More story in-progress now. I will publish it after I get the other story done.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Missing White-Hair Prince**

 ** **Publish 10/19/17****

 ** ** ** ** **Chapter 4**********

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

Zen listen to the baby until there is a knock on our door. Zen open the door and saw Kiki standing there. "Is there something the matter, Kiki?" Zen asked, looking at Kiki.

"No I just what to know. If Shirayuki wants to go to the bath with me." Kiki answer, looking back at Zen. I stand up and walked over to the door. "Do you want to go with me?" Kiki asked, looking at me.

"Yeah, I need a nice bath." I answer with a smile. I grab some clean clothes and walked down the hallway with Kiki. "Why did not you guy tell me what's going on?" I asked, looking at Kiki.

"Because Zen wants to protect you." Kiki answer, open the door to the bathroom.

"From what?" I asked, put my clothes on the table the same with Kiki.

"A couple of months ago. He found out that someone what to hurt you." Kiki answer, taking off her clothes and got in the bath. I did the same thing and got in and sit down next to Kiki.

"When you and the other were gone. I thought something bad happened of you guys." I said, with tears in my eyes. Kiki turn her head to look at me.

"It okays we are here now. Let's change the subject." Kiki said."Zen was a little surprise that he is going to be a father." Kiki said with a laugh remember the look on Zen face when I told him that.

"Yeah, I didn't want to tell him that way but it just happen." I said. "Before you come to get me to join you that the bath. He was trying to listen to the baby. It was cute." I said, cup my hand and left same water out and open my hand to let it fall back in to the bath again.

"Yeah, I'm pictures a family with Mitsuhide." Kiki said, closing her eyes. I turn to look at her with wide eyes.

"Wait, are you and Mitsuhide are together now. How long was this going on?" I asked. Kiki let out a laugh.

"It was a month now." Kiki said.

 **(Zen P.O.V)**

I sit with Mitsuhide and Obi while the girls were taking their bath. "How did it feel to found out that Shirayuki is pregnant with your child?" Obi asked, taking a sip of his water.

"Now have two people I have to protect with my live." I said.

"Will you have only one because the other is not born yet." Obi said with a smile. I give Obi a glared.

"Oh, the girls are back." Mitsuhide said, looking at Kiki and Shirayuki. Shirayuki sat down next to me and Kiki sat down next to Mitsuhide. A girl server or food and we started to eat. After a while Shirayuki and I went up to the room and got into bed, it is getting late. I pull Shirayuki closer to me and fell asleep.

 **See you next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Missing White-Hair Prince**

 ** **Publish 10/22/17****

 ** **New story 'Be mine' and 'Ayato and Yui new Life' from Diabolik lover is out.****

 ** ** ** ** ** ** **Chapter 5**************

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

A month passed and Zen and the other are ready to head back to the castle. I sat on Zen's horse along with him. Zen kick the side of his horse and we ride off into the forest follow behind Kiki, Mitsuhide, and Obi. Zen put his hand on my stomach. I close my eyes and lend my head on his chest listening to the sound of his heart beating. I can feel Zen smiling down at me.

I fall asleep in his arms. After a while, we got back to the castle and Zen help me off the horse. Zen wrap his arms around and we went inside the castle. "Welcome back highness." said a guard, looking at us.

"It good to be back," Zen said, walking up to stairs to our room. "I have to go and talk to my brother now. You need to rest." He said, open the door to our room.

"Okay," I said, walking and the door and saw Zen close the door. I went over to the bed and laid down. I close my eyes and fell asleep.

 **(Zen P.O.V)**

I walked down the hallway to my brother office. I knock on the door and waiting for my brother to answer. "Come in." He said, on the other side of the door. I open the door and walked in. I close the door behind and went up to my brother who is looking out of the window. "So how did your mission went?" Izana asked, turn to look at me.

"It is successful. But then something you know and did not tell me that Shirayuki is pregnant with my child." I said.

"Yes, I know that she is pregnant a week after you left," Izana said.

"Why did not you tell me in one of those letters you been sending me?" I asked, angry.

"Because I did not what you to worrying about it," Izana said, looking out of the window. "If that all you can leave," he said. I walked out of his office and went down to my bedroom. When I got there Shirayuki is already asleep. I got change and climb in bed with her. I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer to me.

 **See you next time...**

 **Next chapter is the last chapter in this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Missing White-Hair Prince**

 ** **Publish 10/24/17****

 ** **Last Chapter****

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **Chapter 6******************

 **(Shirayuki P.O.V)**

Couple months passed And I just around the corner to give birth to our child. When we came back to the castle he did not want me to do anything because he thinks it will hurt the baby. I sitting in our room sitting cookie that he brought up to me. It feels lone without Zen hr. He has a lot of paperwork to do for being gone three months. He comes and Checks on me when he has time.

Just then a pain come through my stomach and I feel like water running down my legs. I try to stand up but fell to the floor. "I have to call out for help." I said, "Someone helps me!" I yelled and the door flies open. Three guard run in the room.

"Princess, what wrong?" One of the guards asked, kneeling down next to me.

"The baby is coming," I answer.

"Go and get the chief Garrack and prince Zen." Said the guard, watching the other two guard running out of the room. "Princess, we need to get you to the bed." He said, helping to stand up and walked over the bed. I laid down waiting for Zen to come.

 **(Zen P.O.V)**

I sitting at my desk signing some paperwork. Kiki and Mitsuhide were putting the book away that was on my desk. "Did a letter..." I was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Come in," I said. I the door and a guard step in my office. "What is it?" I asked, looking at the brown hair guard.

"Princess Shirayuki." He said, trying to catch his breath. Kiki and Mitsuhide looked at him with a confused look on their face.

"What about Shirayuki?" I asked.

"It time." He said. My eyes got wide. I stand up and run out of the room. When I got there Shirayuki is laying in bed. I pull up a chair and sat down next to her.

"Zen." She said in a weak voice.

"It okay, I'm here with you," I said, kiss her forehead. The door open and walked in was the chief Garrack. She walked over to me and told me that I have to wait outside. I nod my head and walked out of the room. I saw Kiki, Obi, and Mitsuhide waiting for me.

"You are finally going to be a dad," Obi said, put his hand behind his head. I leaned up against the wall waiting to see my son or daughter. Three hours passed and Shirayuki is yelling in pain. I hate to see her like that.

Couple more hours passed and the door is finally open. I walked to the chief and she handed me, my child. "It a boy." She said. My eyes got wide and I walked in the room. I sat down on a chair and hand the baby boy to my wife.

"What d you want to name him?" I asked, playing with his small hand.

"What about Ivan?" Shirayuki asked, looking up at me.

"Ivan, I love it," I said, kiss her on the lips.

 **The End**

 **Thank you from reading the story**


End file.
